This invention relates to machine tool guard door assemblies, and particularly to a guard door assembly for an automatically operated machine tool.
With the use of programmed machine tools where many machines are in simultaneous operation and attended by a single operator, the need has arisen for safety guard doors. It has also been found that such door systems should be tied into the machine operation to prevent inadvertent use of the machines without having the doors closed. Further, it has also been found that in some instances machine operators may deliberately bypass such safety operation systems to save time and effort in going from machine to machine. In both cases these situations have presented serious safety hazards.
Accordingly, this invention is directed to the design of an improved guard door system in which the prior limitations of guard door systems are obviated.